


Someone Has A Dirty Mind

by Emily_Nightingale



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nightingale/pseuds/Emily_Nightingale
Summary: Inspired by this lovely animatic video of the artist Mojo Chojo ❤️ thank you so much for giving me the permission to write a fic based on it. Your art is beautiful ❤️✨Original video: https://youtu.be/Y8VLvDNJgKQTumblr: https://mojo-chojo.tumblr.com/Deviantart: https://mojo-chojo.deviantart.comTwitter: @MojoChojoInstagram: https://instagram.com/moj0chojoFirst time writing an English fic... I've proofread this one like a thousand times this month but my brain still gave out at the end, sooo... Really sorry if the ending feels too rushed and wording is awkward 😭💔...Hope you'll still enjoy this little piece of writing ❤️✨





	Someone Has A Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely animatic video of the artist Mojo Chojo ❤️ thank you so much for giving me the permission to write a fic based on it. Your art is beautiful ❤️✨
> 
> Original video: https://youtu.be/Y8VLvDNJgKQ
> 
> Tumblr: https://mojo-chojo.tumblr.com/  
Deviantart: https://mojo-chojo.deviantart.com  
Twitter: @MojoChojo  
Instagram: https://instagram.com/moj0chojo
> 
> First time writing an English fic... I've proofread this one like a thousand times this month but my brain still gave out at the end, sooo... Really sorry if the ending feels too rushed and wording is awkward 😭💔...
> 
> Hope you'll still enjoy this little piece of writing ❤️✨

It was a nice and peaceful day. One of The Many Days After The World Ends But Didn't. The bookshop was quiet, except for a little humming tune of an Angel, along to a song being played on the old gramophone. Aziraphale was organizing the new package of books that came in that day, so the shop was closed. But it wasn't the only reason as to why the shop was closed.

Aziraphale has invited Crowley over for the afternoon tea that day, and he was really excited about it. Having Crowley around is always lovely and the talks with him are always treats, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was also looking forward to the strawberry shortcake from the newly opened shop Crowley has promised him. Aziraphale has always had a soft spot for sweets, he knew that. And he'd be even softer if he can share that delightful pleasure with Crowley.

Right then, there was a distinct snapping sound at the front door of the bookshop, followed by the familiar jingling sound of the doorbell, then another snap and the door was closed tight. Someone was walking towards the back room. Aziraphale smiled to himself. He could recognize that footsteps anytime, anywhere.

The Demon. His Demon.

"Hi Angel, how are you today?" - Crowley greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hi Crowley!" - Aziraphale gave him a quick glance with a warm smile Crowley loves so much, then turned back to his books. "I just need to sort out these new books I got today... Just a few more, almost there, don't worry. Feel free to sit there if you want, I cleared your favorite spot." He kept chiming on, one hand vaguely waved towards the comfy sofa.

"Okay then." - Crowley replied shortly, then dropped himself habitually onto the sofa, as comfortable as usual. Suddenly, he felt something strange and hard poking out under the cushion. He reached back to grab it. It was a book. But it wasn't the type of books that Aziraphale has always been reading.

He read the cover. ** _"Sex Ed 101 - How to please your partner ~"_ **

_ ... Wh-what?? What the hell, Angel? You are reading THIS?? Oh my my ~ interes-- _

But Aziraphale has already snatched the book out of Crowley's hand before he could even finish that thought. The Angel was blushing aggressively, a deep tone of red spreading across his cheeks. 

Seeing that, Crowley really couldn't help himself but teased. 

"Aw ~ why so embarrassed, Angel~?"

Aziraphale, being caught red-handed, quickly hid the book behind his back and stammered out the first thing that came across his mind.

"I-I don't know what you are re-referring to dear..."

Crowley quirked his lips in an oh-so-mysterious-and-dangerous way, that made Aziraphale's heart skipped a beat. Maybe a few, he couldn't count. 

"Oh, really now?~"

And with that, he strode forward, forced Aziraphale to step backwards and leaned his back onto the nearest bookshelf. He looked up at the Demon's face, cheeks felt awfully hot. Behind the sunglasses, the golden irises were glinting with something... Deliciously mischievous. 

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean." - Crowley said, slipped a leg between Aziraphale's legs, raising the tension. He closed the space between their faces, and looked deep into his Angel's eyes. 

"Tell me, Angel... Found anything new?"

Aziraphale unconsciously tensed up, hypnotized by his beautiful demonic snake eyes. He swallowed visibly. He couldn't think of anything reasonable in that hazy state of his mind, with Crowley's lips THIS close. Oh no, maybe too close.

"I-uh..." - he panicked. 

"Yes?" - Crowley paused a little, then continued on - "Tell me... _ Aziraphale _..."

He gently swiped his right thumb across Angel's left cheek, then slowly dragged it across his lips in a probing manner, and pressed it into his mouth.

To be honest, Crowley has thought he pushed his luck too far, that the Angel would surely shove him away at this point. But he was willing to take the once-in-a-millennium chance. After a moment of hesitation, to Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale opened his mouth, let the thumb slip inside and brush lightly on his tongue. He even bit down on it a little while averting his gaze, cheeks flushed even more.

Crowley didn't - couldn't anyway - prepare for this. He was shocked intensely by the sensation of his thumb inside Aziraphale's mouth, how warm and wet and incredibly smooth it is. That caused a sudden strong wave of heat rushed straight down _there_, making him dizzy.

He pulled his thumb out, dragging along a thin string of saliva that still connected to Aziraphale's inviting mouth. The scene made him shiver a little in excitement.

"Did you find anything you want me to do?..." 

The Demon tilted his head, brought his lips close to Aziraphale's right ear and whispered lowly, voice tinted slightly with arousal.

"Or... You can just show me what you learnt from that book... If you prefer..."

Every words were like nectar dripping into Aziraphale's mind, making him a bit tipsy. Especially with the Demon's lips and hot breaths lingering at his ear. These were not helping at all. Aziraphale felt the heat quickly became unbearable, he needed a breath. So he had to find a way to slow this down. 

Glancing around sheepishly, he looked for a reason to get away from the Demon for a moment to gather himself. The bookshelves caught his gaze, and he realized where they were standing at that time. If anyone happened to step into the shop any time now, they would get caught red-handed in “actions” right away. Aziraphale got flustered, reached up to cover Crowley's mouth with a hand.

"W-wait... Not here..."

The Demon paused for a second, tried to process what the Angel meant to say. After a moment, he just idly said "Right", eyes still locked on Aziraphale and snapped his fingers. 

In a blink they were on Aziraphale's bed, with Crowley on top of him. Crowley instantly dived in, his lips on Aziraphale's, tongues hungrily twisted together. Saliva ran down their chins, but no one seemed to mind as they kept pulling away slightly just to crashing down on each other again in steamy open-mouthed kisses. Then Crowley brought up a knee, mischievously brushed Aziraphale's inner thigh and gently nudged his crotch. This successfully pulled out a sweet, quivering "Ahhh-" from the Angel's pink lips, already swollen from their heavy kissing.

At this point the Angel has completely lost his ability to think rationally. He looked deep into Crowley's tempting snakey eyes, now bared with the sunglasses already miracled away at some point. His breathtaking sky blue eyes were hazy and darkened with needs. Aziraphale whispered out the Demon’s name with so much affection that Crowley thought he could melt into a puddle of boiling sulfur right away.

"_Crowley_... _ Please _..."

… In bated breaths… 

"_Fuck me._"

And for Go-, Sat-, somebody's sake… Crowley could swear he almost discorporated himself right on the spot. Aziraphale were even spreading his arms out to reach for him and with that gorgeous lustful look on his Angel's face, how was Crowley supposed to contain himself?? But somehow he still managed to calmly grabbed Aziraphale's left wrist, kissed the inner soft skin tenderly, trembled a little while whispering in a low husky voice.

"Gladly."

_ Your wish is my command, Angel. _

And then he...

* * *

A nightingale suddenly chirped loudly outside the window. Aziraphale's blue eyes fluttered open, he quickly sat up straight. For a while he just sat there, stared blankly into space, wondering what just happened and where was he. Then his memories slowly came back. Aziraphale was re-arranging the books last night when he got tired and went for a quick nap on the sofa, mindlessly draped himself with the blanket Crowley usually used. Now the sun has already risen high.

His gaze lingered down. _Ah, Crowley's favorite blanket... It smells like him… That must be why... Why... _

His eyes went wild as realization hit him.

"Th-That dream!! Oh my God, oh dear... What was that, what did I just dream?? Oh nooo...".

He shouted out, his hands went up to cover his reddening face. But that didn't seem enough to contain his embarrassment, so he rubbed his face aggressively and ruffled his fluffy cloud of blonde hair too. That accidentally disheveled his reading glasses that he forgot to put away before dozing off last night. Then he just stayed still for a while longer, scolding himself for having such "inappropriate dream", being the _ exemplary _ angel he was.

This event would definitely trouble him for quite a long time later. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be any smile sprinkled along the way, everytime he remembered of this sweet little memory. Though Aziraphale would never admit it, he might be quite fond of the idea of trying _these things _out with the Demon too.

But that would be a story for another time.


End file.
